


The Spark Of Truth

by LeeJinSol95



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BTS crossover, Gen, Magic, Magical Combat, Magical Realism, Murder Mystery, Skulduggery Pleasant Crossover, Skulduggery Pleasant Universe, violent combat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeJinSol95/pseuds/LeeJinSol95
Summary: A BTS X Skulduggery Pleasant Crossover, in which the boys discover the truth about magic being hidden under their noses. Can the boys find the talent to master their disciplines? And can Namjoon hold it together when he meets a man named Carcinaget Toxmit?The truth of the mysterious Rosetta Stone is a terrifying one and a fight is on it's way. The seven student sorcerers must learn to fight and learn quickly, with the help of a kind stranger they prepare for the unknown.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Time Flies

Namjoon sighed heavily as he placed the last box into the rented car and looked back at his grandmother's apartment.

The aged floral wallpaper stood bare in the empty room, breaks in the dust layer showed where the collection of little ceramic crabs had been displayed. The same collection Namjoon had once played with as a child was now in a box marked “Storage” it broke his heart. He knew his grandmother was old, but her heart was always so young, there was light in her eyes and a spring in her step always. Now she was in the hospital being prepped for transfer to the local funeral directors, he never noticed her health. She always seemed just fine, and even the doctors report today claimed it was just old age.

"I'm trying to rationalise this but I keep going through these phases of needing to breakdown." He closed the boot of the car and looked over to his friend, Seokjin.

"I know," He nodded as they both got into the car, "your grandmother was so kind to all of us, losing her is difficult. But you have the guys, we have your back no matter what."

Namjoon watched his friend start the engine and take the handbrake off, "the money she left was generous."

Seokjin smiled, "enough to get us through the next two months comfortably."

"I'm grateful there was enough for her funeral." He smiled sadly, "she wouldn't want me to cry would she?"

Seokjin shook his head, "she'd probably throw a knitting needle at you and call you a baby for crying."

They pulled out of Ilsan and hit the highway, "I'm grateful that work gave me two weeks off."

They changed lanes safely, "it's only fair you get two weeks off work, Namjoon! You need grieving time, time to organise the funeral, as well as time to go through your grandmother's stuff."

Namjoon looked out the window as they passed cars, "the chest is what I'm most curious about."

"The chest?" Seokjin looked at him briefly.

"Nana always had that chest in her bedroom, whenever I asked what was inside it, she would say 'it's full of magic!' I hope the key to it is somewhere in all those boxes." He frowned, "I have a feeling its stuff about my parents, Nana never brought up how they died. It's probably all in there."

Seokjin nodded, "she did a good job of raising you Namjoon, best cleaner in Seoul." He chuckled.

Namjoon smiled, "shame you aren't the best model."

"I'll have you know I am the best and most handsome model," Seokjin stated matter of factly.

A scoff sounded from Namjoon's throat, "where's the paycheck to prove this?"

Seokjin waved the comment away like he didn't hear it and kept his eyes on the road.

In the streets of Seoul, a young man in his early twenties walked towards the third house that day, shopping bags weighing him down.

Upon arrival outside the door of number 32, he pulled his keys out and let himself in.

"Mrs Yoon?" He called out as the smell of aniseed hit him, "the groceries are done." With a smile, he wandered through the apartment to the living room/kitchen.

The old lady looked up from her knitting, "oh Taehyung, such a kind child. Thank you so much, dear."

Taehyung began unpacking the food and placing it in the cupboards with care, flicking the kettle on as he did so.

"Now they didn't have any of the bread you like so I got you the gluten-free bread instead, that way your IBS won't act up." He spoke with a kind charm to his deep voice.

She smiled at him fondly, "if I were fifty years younger, I'd marry you." She picked her purse up from the side table next to her armchair. Pulling out sixty thousand won, "if you have some time, Mr Kwang round the corner needs help with getting in and out of his bath."

Taehyung finished putting away the last of the shopping, "of course, I'm happy to help!" He flashed her a boxy smile before going to the kettle to pour her some tea.

Soon enough, Taehyung was helping Mr Kwang out of his bath. Holding the dressing gown up for him to shrug it on, the frail man thanked him a great deal. Taehyung cleaned up the bathroom as the man went into the bedroom.

“Sir, would you like me to look around for some affordable mobility aids?” Taehyung called as he gathered clothes into the basket.

The man looked up from buttoning his pyjamas, “Is there a cheaper way to get me out of the bath than those fancy machines?”

Taehyung smiled as he loaded up the washing machine, “Besides hiring me every two days? I'm not sure, but having a look can't hurt. After all, you deserve your independence.”

“Bless you, child. If my granddaughter bothered to ever visit me I'd love for her to meet you.” He smiled as he settled into bed and turned on his TV.

This made Taehyung sad, he left the laundry cupboard and entered the bedroom with a respectful knock. “Would you like me to contact her? She should visit you more, it's disrespectful to just ignore family elders.”

A wave of aged hands batted away the offer, “she's a child of Seoul, everything is 'fast, fast, fast' with her. She has no time for an old man still working at a backstreet market stall.”

“I have time, I'll leave my phone number on the hallway table, call me if you need anything. Even just a little chat, is worth my time.” Taehyung smiled through wet eyes.

“What happened to you young man?” He asked gently, a pearl of knowing wisdom laced in his words, curious as to why a young man would do anything for an old stranger.

Taehyung sighed softly and a tear spilt over his cheek, “My grandmother died last year, I never got to say goodbye. She was alone.”

The man nodded, “She must be so proud of you, my son is an idiot. You have a kind heart and soft eyes. A good man if I ever did see one. Be proud of yourself.”

Just a fifteen-minute bus ride away, Hoseok was popping and locking on a sheet of cardboard set to the side of the pavement. A hat upturned on the floor near him, with several coins and a few small notes nestled in it. Dancing for 10 hours on the side of the main road in Gangnam wasn't the wisest way to make money, however, dancing was all Hoseok had.

He finished freestyling and picked up a bottle of water that was to the side of the hat, counting the money quickly as he swigged cool liquid down his throat. Only twenty-six thousand won. Enough to buy dinner for tonight. He sighed, gathering up the money into his wallet.

He walked through the local market and waved at the women who greeted him, he passed by them every day. Saying hello as they set up in the morning and then waving goodbye as they counted their earnings in the late afternoon.

“Little Hoseokie!” A voice yelled from the Eomuk stall near the end of the street, a lady had a box in her hands that steamed.

“Mrs Choi! The most beautiful Eomuk chef in the world!” He smiled as he approached her.

She frowned, “You dance too much, so skinny! Take this to your brothers, eat!” She held the box forward, inside was seven cups filled with Eomuk sticks.

His stomach groaned as he looked at the box, “Mrs Choi, I can't afford this.”

Her head shook stubbornly, “You think I let you starve after dancing all day because of cheap bastards not giving you money? No, take this, free! Eat Hoseokie!” She sounded frustrated.

Hoseok took the box without arguing and gave a bow of thanks, “Thank you, Mrs Choi. I will find a way to repay you.”

“Gain weight and we're even you stick!” She smiled and waved him off.

Jimin smiled warmly at a customer as he handed over the coffee, "enjoy your coffee and have a good day!"

Yoongi stood with his back to the cafe front, pulling a face as he made an americano. He wasn't the type for fake pleasantries, Jimin was always kind and sweet to everyone he met. The manager entered the counter area with a fake smile, Yoongi forced one too as he passed finished coffees over to Jimin.

"Yoongi are you able to cover for Hangmin this afternoon?" The manager asked quietly.

Yoongi nodded, "as long as I get his pay."

The manager nodded and went back into his office, disappearing from view once again.

Jimin smiled at Yoongi, "caramel frappe and a caramel macchiato with two extra pumps."

Yoongi took the cups handed to him and began working on the frappe, "aren't you doing the afternoon shift too?"

"Here's your change." Jimin smiled at the customer, "yeah, I signed up for all the extra hours that I'm allowed to do."

"Damn Jiminie, you're making the rest of us look bad." Yoongi chuckled, "I need to work extra hours but I'm also too lazy."

A middle-aged woman cleared her throat and got both of their attention, "excuse me, you made my drink wrong."

Yoongi finished making the macchiato and passed it to Jimin with the frappe before turning to the woman, "what was your order."

"Americano with soy." She looked incredibly peeved.

Yoongi nodded, "I put soy milk in your americano, so I'm not sure how I could have made it wrong."

She huffed, "it's too hot, I can't drink it."

Jimin sucked in his cheeks as he served a customer, turning red as he suppressed the giggles bubbling in his chest.

With a roll of his eyes, Yoongi placed a hand on his hip, "listen, the temperature of the drinks we send out are all the same. If you want it to be colder for your precious snowflake tongue then just say to the cashier that you want it kids temperature."

She flushed a hot maroon, "I demand to speak to your manager."

"I am the manager," Yoongi spoke deadpan, his face giving nothing away.

With a sound of discontent, the woman turned on her heel and stormed out of the café.

"You can't keep telling them you are the manager." Jimin chuckled as he passed a mug over, "Caffè Latte, two shots, kids temp."

Yoongi took the cup and began brewing the espresso while steaming the milk, "listen, I only tell the stupid ones that I am the manager because it shuts them up. I'm good at my job, they just need to be more specific with their order."

Jimin grinned, nodding in agreement.

Three streets away, Jungkook finished attaching a tube to a syringe in a corpse.

"So basically that was when I learnt to never steal Seokjin Hyung's Mario Kart games." He chuckled.

Silence was the reply, Jungkook didn't seem to mind. He was surprisingly comfortable around the dead cadavers in the morgue, talking to them as he went about his job.

"Car accidents are nasty, shame your legs got crushed. Now you can only have a half-open casket," he pulled a face of amusement as he looked at the dead man, "and you'll forever be remembered as half the man you once were." He let out a laugh that could have been evil, were it not for the cute bunny teeth nestled in his mouth and his scrunched up eyes.

Again, he was the only one laughing.

"Kyansui Hyung, don't be so quick to judge my sense of humour. Jinwoo over there died of eye cancer and even she saw the funny side of it, well I guess she didn't see it." Jungkook began cackling again as embalming fluid pushed through the tubes and into the silent man on the table.

The afternoon drew close and with it, many of the men wandered home. Jimin took an alternative route so he could meet up with Taehyung, Hoseok walked to the morgue to meet Jungkook. Meanwhile, Yoongi walked home alone.

Yoongi huffed as he walked home from work across the bridge that loomed over the Han River.

_"I hate walking."_

_"I hate people."_

_"I hate exercise."_

He thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes as he begrudgingly wandered closer to his destination, upon opening them he stopped.

"What!?" Looking around, Yoongi was no longer on the bridge. He was outside his apartment.

_"Wow, that time flew. I don't even remember walking through the park..."_

He shook his head and let himself into the apartment, his resting bitch face activated. He gazed at all the boxes piled up through the hallway, wandering through to find Seokjin inspecting a padlock on a very old looking leather chest.


	2. Impossible Truth

Jungkook came through the door with Hoseok. Their room-mates greeting them back to their small one-bedroom apartment. The smell of Eomuk filled the place and Jungkook ran over to the kitchen counter where two cups remained for the late arrivals.  
Hoseok bolted for the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Not an unusual sight after he'd danced all day.  
Jimin was sat cross-legged on his mattress pressed into the corner of the living room chewing on his fish cake, Seokjin sat munching next to him. Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose while Taehyung inspected the lock that kept them from opening the chest.  
"If it's a deadlock I can help with that!" Jungkook grinned like a cat that got the cream as fish cake juice dribbled down his chin.  
Yoongi frowned and continued making hot chocolates for the group, "leave your awful jokes at work Jungkook."  
Namjoon gave Jungkook a look of scepticism, "you tell jokes to the dead people at the morgue?"  
Jungkook swallowed a mouthful and nodded, "it's a good way to pass the time while I'm embalming. They are a bit of a stiff audience though."  
"My grandmother hates knock-knock jokes, don't torment her in the afterlife." Namjoon narrowed his eyes.  
Jungkook raised his hands as he kicked off his shoes, "relax, when she arrives tomorrow I'll give her stellar care and make sure she's handled well."  
Namjoon seemed satisfied with the answer, "ever heard of a padlock with no keyhole?"  
With a confused frown, Jungkook sat down next to Taehyung, placing his eomuk on the floor, "what the hell?"  
The padlock was jet black and gleamed in the light, but there was no keyhole and no key.  
"We tried using the bolt cutters on it." Jimin pouted, "it broke the bolt cutters."  
Jungkook smirked at the thought, "well maybe it's a modern lock, thumbprint."  
Yoongi scoffed, "Then we'll never get into it."  
Jungkook shrugged, "I could take it into work."  
Namjoon frowned and reached for the padlock, "if it was a thumbprint lock it would have a panel right here." He moved his thumb to the middle of the lock and it gleamed for a second before clicking open.  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at Namjoon.  
Namjoon stared at the open lock.  
Jungkook frowned, "you knew it was thumbprint this whole time!"  
"No, I didn't!" Namjoon replied.  
Seokjin shook his head, "you needed to program the lock to recognise your thumb. You must have known Namjoon."  
"I swear I didn't know!" He sat back.  
Yoongi brought the drinks over to everyone, "He's telling the truth, lay off him. I'm going to go dye my hair blue." He walked toward the bathroom.  
"Hoseok is showering!" Jimin called out.  
Yoongi shrugged as he reached for the door handle, "he better share the hot water then."  
The door was opened quickly and a scream could be heard as the door closed.  
Seokjin rolled his eyes and opened the chest, inside were books and small boxes wrapped up. A letter was delicately placed on top, addressed to Namjoon.  
"Do you think she planned for you to be the one to open it?" Jungkook tilted his head.  
Seokjin shook his head, "anyone could have ended up opening it, she was probably just hoping it would go this way." He smirked, "Maybe she was psychic!"  
Namjoon smiled, "she used to joke about being psychic when I was a kid."  
Taehyung nodded, "my grandma used to say she had eyes in the back of her head."  
Jungkook smiled, "my grandma used to say my father was an accident."  
Everyone looked at Jungkook in silence as Hoseok entered the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, quiet laughing could be heard from the bathroom as he left.  
"We seriously need to put a lock on the bathroom door." He huffed as he sat down on the hardwood flooring. Droplets skating down the strands of untamed hair and falling onto his tanned honey skin.  
"Is he really dying his hair blue?" Jimin smiled.  
Hoseok nodded, "looks like someone killed a smurf in there."  
Seokjin shook his head, "four weeks ago he dyed his hair that weird peachy orange, a couple of weeks before that it was blonde, then it was purple. What is his obsession with his damn hair?"  
Namjoon shrugged as he began delicately opening the letter, "I have no idea, his hair is important to him, I guess."  
Jungkook picked up a black leather-bound book, "this looks satanic, to be honest." The word 'Necromancy' was on the front in blood red. Jungkook smirked, "Now this would make work much more entertaining."  
Taehyung picked up a purple book, "the art of shield magic?"  
Namjoon frowned, "Magic is real?" He then shook his head, "this is ridiculous."  
Namjoon unfolded the letter and began reading it out.  
  
_"My Dearest Namjoon, I know you've gone through this chest thinking I was a madwoman. Please, sweetheart, listen to what I have to say. Magic isn't as far fetched as it seems, your parents made me promise if they ever died I would keep you away from magic. I kept my word, I truly did. I've already seen my own death, I'm a sensitive darling, that's what the real psychics are called._  
_Your mother was an operative in the South Korean sanctuary, it's like the police, military and government for magic all rolled into one. She was an Elemental Mage, I've seen your mother jump off a building and slow herself down with the air, such a graceful woman. Honestly, I didn't like your father at first because he was a Necromancer and they have... Interesting reputations. He turned out to be a lovely man who doted on your mother and you! So yes, magic is real my dear. Now there are a few basics you need to know._  
_The first thing you need to do is choose a name for yourself, names are power. If you tell a sorcerer your given name then they can control you, take on a nickname or something to keep yourself safe. If you ever learn your true name, I doubt you will but I'm being cautious, go to the Irish High Sanctuary and ask for the Arbiter Valkyrie Cain. She had her true name sealed and I'm not sure how, but it's definitely a lead for you. Don't tell anyone your true name until after it is sealed. You could become a slave!_  
_Now, the books I left to your are magic training books, Korean translations because I know your friends aren't as adept with language as you are my dear._  
_I have seen grave things in your future Namjoon, I only hope that I've done everything I can to prepare you for what's to come._  
_Be Safe._  
_I love you."_  
  
He blinked at the blue words scribbled onto the paper in his grandmother's handwriting, "she can't be serious."  
Hoseok rubbed his ears with a small towel, "Seems a bit too serious for a prank."  
Taehyung opened the book in his hands and found another envelope, his name neatly written on the front. "I don't think she was joking guys," Taehyung held the envelope up for all of them to see, "your grandmother never met me, did you ever mention me?"  
Namjoon stared at the envelope like it was a ghost, "I never told her your name, I told her another friend from Daegu moved in - that was it."  
Jungkook opened the black book in his hands and found a similar envelope to Taehyung's, except it was addressed to him. He stared wide-eyed at the envelope. "My name is here too, did she know I am a mortician?"  
Namjoon was wide-eyed, "I didn't ever tell her about you."  
Seokjin picked up a pink book and opened it to see his name on an envelope, "Okay, let's say your nan isn't crazy. But let's also say that magic is hard for us to believe, we can still read the books like she wants us to."  
Namjoon nodded, "Uh, yeah." He shook his head, "sorry I'm just a little frazzled from this, it's super fucking weird."  
The sound of a door closing interrupted everyone, "what's weird?" Yoongi earned everyone's attention as he walked over with his sky blue dyed hair.  
Jimin smiled, "your obsession with your hair."  
"My hair is fucking beautiful." Yoongi frowned, he peered into the chest and glanced through the books until one caught his eye, opening it only to freeze on the spot. "Why the fuck is there an envelope with my name on it in a teleporting book?"  
Jungkook looked up from his letter, "we all have one in a book to help us learn a type of magic, read Namjoon's letter."  
Yoongi took the letter that was handed to him, "in the time it took me to dye my hair, we are all of a sudden wizards."  
Jimin laughed as he opened a book, "I don't see any wands so I don't think this is the cheesy type of magic, unless you really want to get black robes and an owl." A letter fell out in his lap as he read the title page, "Elemental magic?"  
Seokjin glanced an eye up at the page he was reading, "Charm magic apparently requires the user to be more attractive than the average person, looks like I've found something tailored to me."  
Taehyung nodded, "now you just need to actually be charming."  
Yoongi smirked, "so are we going to study magic or are we gonna say this is a prank from the grave?"  
Namjoon shrugged, "thing is, my grandma wasn't a liar and she seems sincere. I say we read the books and enjoy the magic for now. If nothing happens then too bad. If something does then we start an X Men club."  
Jungkook smiled, "or I could just go to the necromancers temple to collect my item to use magic with?" He held up his letter that had an address written at the bottom.  
Namjoon almost choked, "Oh shit, okay. Let's see how that goes then."  
Yoongi sat down in his armchair with the teleporter book, "Maybe if this works I can take a day trip to Australia, or Tokyo, I'd love to go back to Osaka. Been years since I've been there."  
Seokjin grinned, "Maybe I could get more gigs with this magic, more money?"  
Namjoon looked at the letter again, something was coming. His grandmother believed it, so he was inclined to believe it too. Anxiety toyed with his nerves in the back of his mind, what could all this mean?  
Taehyung lifted a heavy book wrapped in cloth, "there's a note on this that says important."  
Namjoon reached over and read it, "This is a Rosetta Stone, it's dangerous, if I am dead it is most likely because someone tried to take this from me. Don't throw it away, don't tell anyone you have it. Don't let it leave the chest. It's safe in the chest. Keep it locked away." He stared wide-eyed at the note as Taehyung very quickly placed it back at the bottom of the chest and locked it up.  
"She was murdered?" Seokjin looked at Namjoon, trying to gauge his reaction.  
Namjoon scrunched up the paper, "Now it all makes sense, she was too healthy to die of old age." He took the sigil book to the bedroom and shut the door.  
Everyone sat in awkward silence, holding their new magic books.  
"I'm gonna hide the chest." Seokjin stood up and grabbed it.  
Jimin made a pile of books next to his mattress, "I guess I'll read until bedtime."  
Yoongi sighed, "Joon normally does it but I guess I will," he stopped reading and set his book down, walking over to the mixing bowl in the hallway filled with money. He stood and counted it, sorting everyone's earnings from the day. Making sure enough was in the rent jar and food jar, "Guys when do the bills go out?"  
A muffled shout came from the bedroom, "start of every month!"  
Yoongi nodded and put a few noted in the bill jar, "damn we really need to hustle, we have ten thousand won left."  
Hoseok grabbed pyjamas from the storage unit next to the bunk bed in the living room, "If I was in Gwangju I could make more money with Neuron. But solo is so much harder, people think buskers are free entertainment."  
Seokjin nodded, "My company doesn't have the funding or a big enough name to get me better-paying gigs."  
"I cleaned an old man's arsehole today," Taehyung muttered as he read his book.  
"Taehyung, you're doing great." Yoongi blinked in shock.  
"Hyung I'm working overtime at the coffee shop." Jimin sighed.  
Yoongi nodded, everyone was doing their best but they were still scraping by. He left the note in the bowl with some coins. Taking his book to bed, giving Namjoon a nod on the top bunk as he climbed in.


	3. New Talent

The group of men spent the next week studying their books while balancing work and Jungkook's mild anxiety. So far none of them had any luck performing magic, their financial luck hadn't changed either.

"What if I show up and it's a bunch of teen goths, they could kill me." Jungkook chewed his lip as he stared at the address for the umpteenth time that week. He had read the necromancer books as a way of procrastinating the visit, alas the books had been read and there was nothing more in theory for him to learn.

Jimin was focused on a paper clip in front of him, his dark brown locks pushed out of his vision. Remembering that when air is displaced other air must take its place. He did well in physics and chemistry so Elemental magic was surprisingly easy for him to understand. "Kookie, your route is the only way to know for sure if magic is actually real."

Yoongi turned a page in the book he was reading, "it better be real, walking sucks. I want to teleport to work."

Namjoon was checking everything he was writing down, "that book made it clear that you have to be born with the talent of teleportation, it has to be natural."

Yoongi shrugged, "but I'm also a genius who could probably learn it. Plus, my name was in the book and your Grandma was psychic."

Namjoon said nothing because Yoongi was right, the teleportation books had Yoongi's name in them. His grandmother believed he could do it, so it wasn't completely far fetched to think he had a chance at succeeding.

Seokjin ignored him as he read a paragraph on infatuation charm, "Okay so everyone, regardless of gender, will fall in love with me when they see me. Extreme infatuation can affect those with weak minds, making them almost slaves to me. But stronger minds can grow immune over time." He raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the auditions he could get with this magic.

Jimin smiled, "Jungkook better stay away from you then."

Jungkook looked up from his letter with a frown, "my mind is not weak."

Jimin ignored him and tried once again to feel the air around him, splaying his hand out and snapping his palm. It felt like his hand hit something solid, he pushed and the paper clip moved a few centimetres across the book.

Jimin went pale and looked up at everyone in alarm but no one seemed to see what just happened.

Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jungkook, why is it so hard to just visit a bunch of necromancers and get your item off them?" He shrugged, "all of our magic takes time and focus to develop, most of us won't see good results for months."

Hoseok had his eyes closed as his fists clenched, "That's if magic is even real. Even if it isn't, this meditation is good for my back."

"You're meditating? I thought you were focusing on the light inside you?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

With a shrug, Hoseok smiled, "it's basically the same thing." He shifted his weight a little.

Jimin's lip trembled as he moved the paper clip back to where it sat before, breathed in deeply and centred his focus. With more aggression and power in his movements, he snapped his palm against the air, feeling it move against his skin. He felt how the air connected like cogs in a machine, if one moved - they all moved. The paper clip was launched across the room at high velocity and lodged itself into the wall. The paint around it peeled away and the plaster cracked at the impact, dust spilt out of the crack and fell onto the wood floor.

Jimin turned with scared tears in his eyes to see his friends staring at him in disbelief. He was terrified, that paper clip could have hit someone. Could've hurt someone. He felt dangerous.

"I think magic is real Hoseok," Yoongi smiled and went back to reading his book with a little more enthusiasm. Teleportation required you to think as a fixed entity, the world moved to meet you, you don't move. In a nutshell, Yoongi had to think the world revolves around him, considering his god complex and imposter syndrome... he constantly is stuck between thinking he is the shit and hating himself. So, it isn't exactly difficult for him.

He thought of his family holiday to Osaka when he was 7, thinking of the street he and his brother ran down. It was bright and warm, the ice cream shop smelled sweet and the breeze wrapped around the tall buildings to cool his skin. It was a fond memory.

Namjoon nearly choked as he stammered, "there could be a perfectly logical explanation for this that doesn't involve magic."

Jungkook was wide-eyed, "I guess I will go to the address." Suddenly reassured he wouldn't walk in on a bunch of teens listening to My Chemical Romance while doing satanic rituals.

At that moment, Yoongi and the armchair he was sat on, disappeared. The sound was a dull pop as the air rushed in to fill the space he once was.

Yoongi looked around, he was on a street in Osaka, Japan. Still in his armchair, a huge grin on his face. It soon dropped when he realised this was an accident and he wasn't sure how to get back home. People walked by, staring at the strange man in the armchair outside the ice-cream shop. Some blinked a few times, thinking he appeared from nowhere but shrugging it off assuming they just weren't paying attention.

Seokjin stared at the space where the armchair once was, "Did he just fucking teleport?"

Namjoon frowned, "prepare yourselves, he is going to be smug as hell when he comes back."

As if he knew, Yoongi returned with the chair. A large gummy grin on his face as he displayed a selfie on the screen of his phone for all to see.

"You were in Osaka?" Taehyung seemed impressed.

Yoongi smiled, "I'm a fucking wizard."

Namjoon shook his head, "according to the books I've read, we should call ourselves Sorcerers."

Yoongi shrugged, "do some magic and I'll consider it."

"Symbol magic is the study and use of the language of magic, I need to be fluent and adept in carving sigils before I can attempt any magic." Namjoon shook his head and went back to studying, "dick."

Jimin sat in the corner on his mattress, staring at the paper clip lodged in the wall opposite him. "Magic is dangerous, we could get hurt."

Jungkook nodded, "or gang banged by goths in a cemetery."

Namjoon nodded, "That's why we study it, we practice so we can control it."

Jimin gave a weak smile as he stared at his hands, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Taehyung smiled, "this is why I'm glad I have this discipline, it's purely defensive. And, transferable to my friends. So I can protect you guys." He went back to trying to form a bubble around the lit candle in front of him and failing.

Jungkook poked Hoseok's calm body, "Hey if a bunch of goth kids kill me, could you bury me in my Overwatch hoodie."

Hoseok opened his eyes to rolled them, "stop being melodramatic Jungkook, it's just a bunch of necromancers. Just go, get your item, thank them and leave."

Jungkook huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like it's gonna be that easy Hyung."


	4. Model Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will add a warning to this chapter. 
> 
> Due to the use of Charm magic, there is a great deal of emotional manipulation as well as a straight male character being influenced by magic to love another man. It's temporary and I did my best to navigate it cautiously. There will not be any romantic subplots or ship developments, this is simply a one off to demonstrate the power of the magic. This is not a romance story!
> 
> If a man kissing another man offends you in anyway, why are you reading a fic written by a gay man?

Seokjin closed his eyes as a soft brush tickled light powder over his smooth cheekbones, his professionalism preventing the need to scratch at the irritation. There was hustle and bustle but he paid no attention, instead, he spent that time reviewing what he had learnt over the past three weeks. Charm magic wasn't the easiest to pick up, so the more time he focused on it and reviewed it - the better.

"You should be about done, I'll call wardrobe over." The stylist smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you Noona." He spoke softly, his words felt like a blanket of liquid silk on the senses.

The stylist's demeanour changed from the usual friendly manner to an unfamiliar comfort at their closeness, her eyelids shaded dilated pupils nestled in chestnut pools. Gazing only at the model, so close. Her arm reached for him and her fingers brushed against the skin of his neck, sending a hint of a shiver down Seokjin's spine.

"Seokjin, I would do anything for you to keep smiling." She whispered so only they could hear the conversation, "I'll leave my husband if you want me to."

"Uh," the model was taken back from the sudden confession, "don't leave your husband. He's a good man." He spoke with a calm uncertainty, panicking on the inside only.

She giggled, "but Seokjin, you are far better than all men." She winked, "who wouldn't fall in love with a beautiful man like you?"

Seokjin looked off to the side, "my landlord, he's too busy bothering me and the guys with rent arrears threats."

The stylist looked horrified at the idea of a landlord doing his job, "That's awful," she walked to her bag and pulled out her purse, handing several notes to him forcefully. "Give that to your landlord, is it enough?"

Seokjin was shocked and tried to protest, "Noona, I appreciate the help but our arrears are close to six hundred thousand won. Please keep your money for yourself."

She deflated, "you can pay it off right?"

"Not at the moment, seven on us on low pay jobs doesn't cover our rent, bills, food and arrears. We are short on cash often so just paying bills is difficult." He smiled sadly.

She stuffed the notes into his hand then grabbed the other, guiding him over to wardrobe. Getting attention from a few people.

"Seokjin has to live in a one-bedroom apartment with six men and they don't earn enough money, they are low on cash!" Her tone was that of a protagonist pleading for mercy on the innocent.

The stylists and a set dresser nearby handed him a small number of notes, Seokjin became a little overwhelmed by the kindness as his emotional gratitude took over.

With teary eyes, he smiled sincerely, "you are all so kind and generous, thank you so much."

The people around him changed in their body language, sinking into his velvet voice and soft yet striking visuals. They began digging into their purses again to produce all the notes they had, forcing them into his hands. Proclaiming how they loved him and he was important to them.

It was the best day he'd ever had at work.

That afternoon, Seokjin sat on his bunk bed counting the notes. Hoseok entered the room abruptly, no doubt grabbing a change of clothes after dancing for so long. Through the open door behind him, he could see Yoongi had teleported back from work for a cigarette break.

"Did you rob a bank?" Hoseok stared at the pile of money.

"I told my stylist that we had rent arrears, she and some other stylists gave me money to pay off the landlord. Five hundred thousand won right here!" He beamed, "aren't they all so kind!" His soft voice carried a sincerity that echoed in Hoseok's mind.

Hoseok's pupils dilated, his heartbeat raced, his breathing increased. Throwing his small amount of money on the pile without hesitation, "I'm sorry it's not a lot. I can get more, I promise I'll get more." He lunged forwards, causing a surprised expression to emerge on Seokjin's face, "You're so handsome." He cupped Seokjin's face in his hands, "I'll do anything you want me to, I'll get you more money, I'll be yours forever." Hoseok's tone was a level of lust-filled desperation.

Seokjin was about to protest but Hoseok crashed his lips against his. Seokjin pushed him back forcefully, "since when did you go around kissing guys Hoseok?"

Yoongi appeared in the room grinning like a troublemaker, reclining on his bottom bunk, "sorry, I heard blatant homosexuality and assumed I was being summoned to assess the latest update to the gay agenda."

Hoseok whimpered and crept closer when Seokjin's attention was on Yoongi, "I'll do anything you ask, I'll be your slave!"

Even Yoongi looked surprised at the confession, "hold up, did you use your magic on Hoseok?"

Seokjin paled as everything made sense, "That's why everyone was giving me money today, I thought they were being kind."

Hoseok was pulling his shirt off, exposing his toned abdomen, "I'll always be kind to you, I'll always tell you the truth, I'll love you forever."

"Can you speak to my boss about those overtime hours I need the money for but don't want to do?" Seokjin narrowed his eyes as Yoongi chuckled and turned his attention to Hoseok, "would you let Seokjin Hyung do you in the ass?"

Hoseok nodded without hesitation, "anything you want Hyung." Hoseok whispered against Seokjin's neck.

"How do I make him stop?" Seokjin looked incredibly uncomfortable as a shirtless and sweaty Hoseok loomed over him, pressing featherlight kisses to his skin.

Yoongi was smug, "I heard that conversion therapy is all the rage in religious circles, shall we pray the gay away?"

Seokjin felt Hoseok's hand slip under the hem of his shirt, "not funny Yoongi."

"On the contrary Hyung, it's hilarious." Yoongi giggled and popped out of the room, leaving Seokjin with an infatuated Hoseok.

"Min Yoongi I hate you." Seokjin sighed.

Hoseok pulled Seokjin's shirt up, "I hate him too master, I hate everyone you hate."

At that moment, Seokjin wished he was a teleporter.

Yoongi chuckled in the living room as he finished his cigarette, Namjoon glanced up from his notebook in curiosity.

“What's going on?” He tilted his head as Yoongi's shoulders shook with laughter and he nearly choked on smoke.

He flicked ash into the small tray, “Seokjin accidentally used his magic on Hoseok and now he's regretting it. Hobi is like a shameless horny teen in a wet dream.”

Namjoon made a sound of amusement in the back of his mouth, “Is that how he got all the money?”

Yoongi nodded, “I assume so, he didn't know he was using magic though so I imagine he feels bad about it. He thought they were just being kind.”

“Normally I'd be against magical manipulation, but we will literally lose our apartment without that money. So I'll talk to him.” Namjoon put his pen down and stood up as Hoseok entered the living room.

He was pink in the face, wide-eyed and staring at the floor.

Yoongi laughed at him as he put out his cigarette, standing up slowly as he tried to catch his breath. Before Hoseok could say anything to him, he disappeared and the air rushed into the space he once was.

Namjoon patted his shoulder, “It's the magic bro, don't take it to heart.” He walked into the bedroom steeling his mind for the conversation.

Seokjin had his knees up to his chest and his arms hugged them close, “I think I just figured out how to turn it off but I don't know how to turn it on, so if I use it on you, I'm sorry.”

“Relax, dude. I'm just here to tell you to keep the money, we need it badly. I know you feel guilty but we will lose our home if we don't pay those arrears.” Namjoon sat on Yoongi's bed, “Obviously I'm not going to encourage magical manipulation, but you didn't even know it was happening. So in my eyes, it's fine.”

Seokjin looked at the money, “Just take it away, I don't want to look at it anymore.”

Namjoon nodded silently and obeyed, gathering the notes up and left the room. He put the notes in the bowl for the time being, wanting to wait until everyone had finished work and brought home their earnings first before he divided the money up.

Taehyung smiled as he left another elderly person's home, putting his money in his pocket. He was done for the day, he checked his phone to make sure he didn't have any missed calls or texts by clients. Nothing. As he reached the junction at the end of the road he saw a young woman with a newborn in a pushchair and her little child playing on the opposite side of the street, he smiled at the boy jumping around with his little basketball. Taehyung admired innocence, he was often told by friends that he had a childlike innocence himself. Not that he could argue.

Time felt like it slowed down as he watched the boy bounce the ball off a wall, it flew into the road and the child ran after it. The mother shouted something incoherent, Taehyung's eyes widened and his hands went up as a car sped closer to the child.

He felt it, a pulse of electricity. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his fingers spread out, a faint blue bubble formed around the boy as he caught his ball. The speeding car slammed on its breaks and collided with the shield, the airbag deploying immediately. The boy stared at the car in front of him in shock as his mother ran towards him.

Taehyung dropped the shield and felt exhausted, the shock of what he did began to hit him. He saved a young boy's life and no one noticed. He began walking faster down the street, hurriedly walking home after such an ordeal.

“Wait hold up,” Jimin was holding back a smile as he ate his ramyeon, “you saved a kids life?”

Taehyung nodded, “the car hit my shield.”

Yoongi smirked, “now can I start calling us the Korean Avengers?”

“Don't be ridiculous Hyung, we aren't superheroes.” Jungkook sighed, “What kinda superhero uses death magic?”

“The Scarlet Witch resurrected Wonder Man,” Yoongi said without hesitation.

Jungkook's eyes bore holes into Yoongi's forehead, “My god you're right.”

Namjoon laughed from the bedroom, “Does this mean you'll finally go to the necromancer temple!?” He called out through the open door.

Jungkook suddenly felt obligated, responsible. He nodded, “I guess I'm the Scarlet Witch of the Korean Avengers.”

Seokjin sighed, “We aren't calling ourselves the Korean Avengers.”

“Why not? It's cool and magic isn't that different from superpowers.” Yoongi shrugged.

After chewing a mouthful of noodles quickly, Seokjin looked at him, “The moment we start seeing ourselves as heroes is the moment our ego gets beyond our control. If I have to use my magic on you to change your mind I fucking will. We are amateurs with no clue what we are doing. So give it a fucking rest.”

Yoongi didn't seem phased by the threat, “can't turn me gay if I'm already gay.” He tapped his temple.

Seokjin was over it, he breathed out loudly through his nose and took his bowl of noodles into the bedroom.

Jimin looked concerned, “I know you were only joking, but Hyung is right. We can't let this go to our heads.”

Jungkook looked deflated, “I just wanted some encouragement for the ordeal I'm about to go through.”

Hoseok shrugged, “Kookie, it's not going to be as awful as you think. The letter just says you will get a custom magical item to help you channel your magic and if they like you they will give you additional training. What's the issue?”

“I had my emo phase Hyung, I remember how fucking weird I was. There's no way in hell I trust these Necromancers, even Joon Hyung's grandma didn't trust his dad for being one. What's worse is she never went into detail about it, all she said was that their reputation was interesting. What does that even mean!?”

Taehyung looked at him with hooded lids, “I saved a child's life today and you are scared of magical emos.”

The epiphany hit Jungkook's face and he calmed down, “I'm being melodramatic aren't I?”

Jimin nodded quietly.


	5. Cold Death

Jungkook tried his best to ignore the cold aura of the graveyard as he wandered over to an unmarked small tomb, the tomb itself was cracked stone and creeping ivy. A true sign of age and forgotten life, it looked tiny. Almost pathetic for a necromancer rendezvous. But so far the books and letters from Namjoon's grandmother hadn't lied to them, he had faith in her words but held his scepticism on his sleeve.

He studied the books almost religiously, learning that necromancy was all about the flow of life instead of all about death. His initial thoughts toward the discipline were mostly, 'I hope I don't run into a bunch of emos doing drugs.' But the magic itself was well explained as a connection to the stream of life. An ever-flowing stream that keeps the world turning, when you die you reenter the stream. To later be reborn into a new form of life.

Necromancers take their magic from the stream of life, of course - they are usually more powerful when dead beings are nearby because of how close they are to flowing streams connecting to the main flow of life. Meaning, they like to hang out in creepy abandoned graveyards that normal people tend to avoid. From the state of the graves around him, Jungkook was sure no one had been buried here in hundreds of years.

The grass he crushed beneath his feet was almost at his knee, dandelions and wildflowers grew over graves. As if they were concealing the morbid nature of their home, there were no clouds but the bright sun didn't seem to touch the graveyard. Perhaps even the sun knew where it wasn't welcome.

With a sigh, he reached the old oak wood door. Breathing in to try and cool his shaking hand, he raised it and the door swung open before he knocked.

A young blonde woman in a dark robe looked perplexed at Jungkook, "what do you want?"

Jungkook chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, "I was sent here by Regalia Strangerton? She left me necromancer books in her will, I'd like to learn please."

The woman sighed in clear annoyance, "you must be the kid she told us about."

"I'm twenty." He protested.

"I'm two hundred and thirty-five," she shrugged, "in my eyes, you're a kid."

She beckoned him into the dark room, revealing a steep stone staircase that led down into an underground temple spanning the whole of the graveyard area.

"I'm Taetaria Nixus, do you have a taken name?" She was cold but civil.

Jungkook shrugged as he walked close by her, "I like the Nickname Kookie, I dunno, I haven't picked a taken name yet."

She pursed her lips as they descended, "Kookie is an odd name for a necromancer, but I can't say it's worse than that Irish necromancer Bison Dragonclaw."

Jungkook sealed his lips shut as he did his best to conceal his laughs, "was that seriously his name?"

With a nod, she flashed him a look of annoyance, "sorcerers throughout time choose names that display their talent, their courage and their dangerousness. Names like China Sorrows, Valkyrie Cain, Hopeless Deadfall, Morticia Bloodthorne. And then there are the sorcerers who give themselves stupid names, Vaurien Scapegrace, Bison Dragonclaw, Springheeled Jack. The list goes on. If there's anything you need to learn kid, don't pick a stupid name."

Jungkook nodded, "what do you think of just Kookie on its own?"

She tilted her head with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I think that suits you."

With a triumphant grin, he followed her off the last step and into the main part of the temple. She guided him through aged stone hallways with low ceilings that made him conscious of his height, looking through archways as they passed knowing the only way in is to duck.

In the darkened rooms sat figures in robes, illuminated by hints of flickering candlesticks. Making menacing shadows dance around, or maybe it wasn't the candlelight?

Jungkook looked at the shadows more closely and noticed they moved through the light unnaturally, he concluded - magic was cool.

They entered a wide room, an old mechanical press was in the middle. She pointed at it like it was important.

"This is where we make your necromancer item, mine is a bracelet." She held up her arm, exposing the wrist to reveal an onyx black band that made Jungkook shiver with an imaginary chill.

"I've been thinking about an item that could be easy to put on and difficult to lose, does a belt sound ridiculous?" Jungkook sounded apprehensive because he felt so inexperienced.

The older man near the press huffed, "could be worse, could be a fucking wand."

Taetaria held her hand up, "can we not talk about that necromancer, he's dead. We're happy about it. Let's move on."

The man shrugged and retrieved a strip of material that looked like leather but was so black it hurt Jungkook's eyes, it had no shine and resembled more of a black hole than black leather.

"A belt seems pretty normal, mundane, easy to conceal. Good choice Kookie." She smiled this time, only slightly but even that made Jungkook grateful.

She then led him out of the room to the archway opposite, inside was a few young necromancers. They looked like they were practising magic.

Shadows moved around at a controlled calm pace, each of them focused. Their bodies moving and dipping as the shadows mirrored them, it reminded Jungkook of the Last Airbender. Only this was more... emo.

"I'm permitting you to borrow my bracelet, in here I will train you and help you learn how to wield shadow magic. But remember, if you try to use a necromancer weapon without permission then the magic will tear you apart as a defence mechanism." She removed her bracelet and clipped it onto his wrist.

Jungkook felt the ice-cold band, his hands felt like they were wading through water. He nodded to convey his understanding, he even lectured his friends about the importance of not touching his necromancer item. He knew the risks and they understood the seriousness of his magic.

They walked in together and the younger students took a break, standing off to the side. Ready to ridicule the amateur, their shadows slowed to swim around them lazily. After all, they've been training for years. They know they are better.

Taetaria gave him a nod, telling him to trust his instinct as he glared at the targets around the room. Jungkook closed his eyes, feeling the energy of life and death at his fingertips. Beckoning it towards him.

The students silenced their mockery when their shadows were snatched and pulled inwards toward the newcomer, flowing over him and concealing him in a blanket of darkness. He knew the theory of necromancy, but he was always good with practical activities. Jungkook had a habit of picking things up quickly and besting his friends easily.

That's why it was usually six against one when he went bowling with the guys, he always won. He was competitive and a sore loser. He had to be the best, he was the youngest mortician in Seoul. He may be broke, but he had a lot to be proud of.

The shadows gently parted at his front, his peaceful face was visible. His focus was unshakeable as he was determined to prove his worth as a potential necromancer.

His eyes opened and Taetaria gasped in horror at the pure black pools void of white, shadows shot forwards and slammed into the nearest sandbag. Ripping it in half, sand scattering as the students watching cowered in the corner, terrified of the power.

Jungkook gestured his hand like he was scooping the shadows back up before hauling three black spears at different targets. Destroying them instantly.

"Kookie!" Taetaria called out in almost desperation.

The shadows around him relaxed as he turned to her, blinking once as his eyes returned to their normal white, brown and black.

"Did I mess up?" He looked like the nervous boy again and Taetaria almost got whiplash from the change in his behaviour.

"You need a more advanced training ground, you destroyed the targets." She beckoned him out of the room quickly and whisked him through the hallway to a set of stairs that led even further down, she held his arm and spoke quietly, "the power you just displayed was about three years worth of training, you are incredibly talented. Your eyes were connected to the stream, did you see the life around you?"

Jungkook looked confused, "I was only looking at the targets so I don't know."

She beamed with excitement, "you displayed a power that is only seen in the death bringer of legend, the ability to see life in living things. The last death bringer, Melancholia St. Claire could see the stream of life. That means you will be exceptionally powerful."

Jungkook looked at the bolted door they approached, "so I did well?"

"You did great Kookie, best student I've ever had and it's only been half an hour." She opened the door to reveal a circular training room, "in here we will release creatures called Hollow Men. They are paper-like creatures filled with a foul gas, basic cheap henchmen. We use them for basic combat training, you have to kill them. But be careful," she warned him as she climbed a rope ladder to a viewing balcony, "their gas hurts your eyes and makes some people throw up."

Jungkook readied himself as Taetaria put a gas mask on, metal gates opened and mumbled whispers could be heard. Incoherent, a fake language. Getting closer from all directions, Jungkook calmed himself down and focused on the cold feeling of the shadows swishing around the pads of his fingers. Closing his eyes, opening ebony pools to see yellowing paper men lumbering towards him. Their hands and feet were solid, weighing them down slightly. Making their movements look lazy as they dragged their feet. They had a faint buzz of energy around them, Jungkook assumed this was the life energy Taetaria had mentioned but it was barely visible.

Jungkook let out a shout as the shadows around him let out hundreds of sharp tiny black spikes, ripping through the Hollow Men. Shredding some but only puncturing others, the gas hit him like a truck. He gagged and his eyes began to sting, in his desperation, he used the shadows and spun them like a tornado. Spreading the gas around the room to ease himself, righting himself immediately as one of the creatures made a grab for him.

He sidestepped and a black blade of shadow came down and sliced the Hollow Man at the waist, he began dodging and jumping. Swinging a flurry of blades, spikes and shadow fists into the half-lives. Within a few tiring minutes, the floor was coated in tattered Hollow Men and Jungkook was retching on his knees.

Taetaria appeared out of the shadows next to him her voice was muffled by the mask, "Let's get some air while they flick on the vents."

He was led back to the item room again, Jungkook's eyes were puffy and stinging, his throat felt like sandpaper as he gulped down his second glass of water.

The man was polishing a black metal buckle, "Fifty Hollow Men on day one?" He sounded impressed, "Regalia was right, this kid is special. Definitely worth our time." He managed a crooked smile as he handed a finely crafted black belt to Jungkook.

Taetaria had her bracelet back on, "do you feel the buzz on your fingertips? That energy?"

Jungkook nodded, "yeah." His voice was raspy from all the times he almost threw up.

She tapped the belt, "focus on it and feed it to your item."

Jungkook nodded, being respectful and obedient. Focusing on those sensations, guiding it into the belt in his hands until the feeling turned to shadows.

"Congrats kid, you're a necromancer now. Just don't ruin our reputation or we'll have to kill you." The man gave a sinister smirk.

Jungkook slid the belt on, "You're being completely serious aren't you?"

Taetaria giggled, "yeah, wow, he gets us!"

Jungkook left the graveyard that day with a sense of pride, he was the first to do battle with his ability.

And he was amazing.


	6. Golden

Namjoon and Jimin were browsing the notebooks in the stationary shop quietly, placing seven thick notebooks in their basket without saying a word. They had a multipack of cheap pens too, clearly, their extra-curricular studies have exhausted their pen supply.

Jimin turned to walk towards the checkout and noticed a tall man outside looking directly at them. Not breaking eye contact. He had sandy coloured short hair, his skin was white with large green eyes, there was a scar on his neck. His clothes were dark and inconspicuous, gloves enveloped his hands. He seemed invisible to everyone except Jimin.

Namjoon noticed too, his eyes narrowed. Thoughts and theories whirred through his mind, he very quickly concluded that this guy was connected to his grandmother's death. His stare was cold, so he most likely wanted the Rosetta Stone. Namjoon knew he wasn't friendly.

Jimin gave Namjoon the basket, “go pay, I'll talk to him.”

Before Namjoon could protest, Jimin was outside of the store approaching the man. “My mother always told me it was rude to stare.”

“What's your name?” The man said in English.

Jimin's English was poor, but his basic education in school helped him understand what was being said. He replied, “No.” Smiling knowingly at the sorcerer who obviously wanted to manipulate him.

The man tried again in broken Korean, “Name.”

Jimin replied in Korean, “No.” keeping his beautiful smile up.

Namjoon left the shop with a bag in his hand, “What do you want man?” He spoke in fluent English.

“What is your name.”

“Nice try dude but that's not gonna work on us, my taken name is RM,” Namjoon smirked and noticed Jimin texting Yoongi the situation and where they were.

“Do you have the Rosetta Stone?” The man was growing impatient.

Namjoon feigned confusion convincingly, “What's a Rosetta Stone?”

The man frowned, “I saw you and your friend clearing out Regalia Strangerton's apartment after she died, I know you have it. Give it to me.”

“Sir, please understand that I am very new to magic,” He noticed his friends walking up behind the man slowly, “I have no idea what you are talking about, she had some blue glass pebbles is that what you are talking about?” Namjoon maintained a look of complete calm, Jimin's fist clenched.

“Let's talk somewhere private.” The man suggested.

“Carcinaget Toxmit.” A feminine voice called out from across the street, it belonged to a small man with gentle features Asian eyes and golden tattoos all over his body. Namjoon assumed they were sigils but he didn't recognise any of them. His hair was a bold orange and his eyebrows matched.

Carcinaget looked at him in fear, “Altan Khan. What are you doing here?”

He walked over with a mischievous smile, “commission for the South Korean Sanctuary. Why are you harassing these kids?”

Namjoon looked at the man, “he thinks we have a Rosetta stone.”

An orange eyebrow raised, “how sinister, did you know that the sanctuary has a warrant out for your arrest and there are three cleavers just four streets away?”

He ran immediately and Altan laughed, turning to Namjoon, “you kids got taken names?”

“Some of us, we're new.” Namjoon smiled, “Who was he?”

Yoongi figured the others were no longer needed and they all disappeared with a quick pop.

Altan gestured for them to walk with him and he switched to fluent Korean, “That man is a criminal, brand new sorcerers like you shouldn't even be on his radar. You're in a bad situation kid, let me do you a solid and kit you out with some protection.”

“Protection?” Jimin asked.

“I specialise in making a fabric that is bound with magic, I used to know an amazing tailor in Europe who bought my supply. But he's dead so I'm in Korea now, the second-best to him is right here in Seoul. I will pay for it, you will need all the help you can get. That asshole is a mean energy thrower.” He kept his voice low.

Namjoon smiled, “That's kind of you sir-”

“Hey,” He interrupted, “call me Altan. Means golden in Mongolian.” He smiled and the gold tattoos on his face caught the light.

“Thank you, Altan.” Jimin smiled.

Altan only looked around twenty-one, but he was one of the oldest sorcerers alive... or so he claimed. He was a nomad, living in a converted double-decker bus that was powered by his magic. He also didn't have a license.

Jimin looked around the small living area, the walls had woven tapestries hanging off them depicting what looked like a war. Huge deformed creatures fought humans, though he assumed they were sorcerers. One of them had a wand with a black crystal at the tip, it was ornate and beautifully woven.

“That's the legend of the Last Of The Ancients, the first magical humans believed to have existed thousands of years ago. They had a war with the Faceless Ones, horrible godlike creatures that only want death and destruction.” Altan explained after noticing Jimin's curiosity.

Namjoon seemed interested, “is it a myth?”

Altan sighed, “Originally it was believed to be a children's bedtime story but the Sceptre of the Ancients was uncovered twelve years ago in Ireland and the faceless ones came back nine years ago briefly. Though they were all killed before they could do serious damage. This event caused the Church of the Faceless to surge in popularity and people lived in a little more fear than they normally did.”

Namjoon's mouth hung open in disbelief.

Jimin looked scared, “What else exists that we should know about?”

A nervous chuckle left Altan's lips, “Well, Vampires, Draugr, Zombies, Hollow Men, Infected, Jitter Girls, Banshees, Ogres, Crenga, Poltergeists, Remnants, Trolls, Ghosts, Goblins, Witches, Warlocks, Wraiths, Wretchlings, Yetis and I think Werewolves are extinct now.”

Namjoon started to look scared, “How do sorcerers sleep at night?”

Altan considered the question, “Well, actually, very well for the most part. Being a sorcerer means you have a better chance of defending yourself.”

Namjoon swallowed but understood, “How long will we have to wait for our magical clothes? Will they protect us?”

“About a week for all of your outfits so stay out of trouble, they will be bulletproof and resistant to magic. They can absorb the majority of impacts but that doesn't mean a punch won't wind you, tell your friends to meet me outside this address,” he handed over a card, “tomorrow evening at eight. I'll pay for them to get rushed, they all need to be there. No excuses, they need your measurements.” Altan wrote on a sticky note, “This is my number, I specialise in old magic sigils. The kind you find on Rosetta Stones, very powerful and very hard to learn. I can put unbreakable protection sigils around your home-”

“I'm learning sigils,” Namjoon interrupted, “could you teach me?”

Altan ran his hand through his bright orange hair, “I had a student about four hundred years ago and now I utterly despise her, promise me you won't be a defiant brat?”

Namjoon grinned, “I'm a teacher's pet.”

“That'll do nicely kiddo.” He smiled back.

Yoongi sipped a stolen coconut drink on a sun lounger, the sea crashed against the beach and the sun beat down on the parasol over him. He watched a video on his laptop of Hawaii and ended up there by accident, though in the words of Bob Ross, it was a happy accident. A lei draped around his neck and he smiled at the relaxing atmosphere, his watch told him he had ten more minutes before Seokjin was finished cooking Japchae for dinner. He sighed contently, teleportation was his new favourite thing.

Seokjin was placing food on the coffee table when Yoongi appeared in the room shirtless, he let out a yelp and nearly dropped the bowl of Kimchi.

Jimin looked at him confused, “Where have you been?”

Yoongi grinned, “Hawaii,” hooking his thumb under the lei as if it were obvious.

Taehyung clapped, “Our holidays are now taken care of!”

Namjoon shook his head, “Can we just sit down and have dinner? That guy from earlier, Altan is willing to help us. Carcinaget is after the Rosetta Stone and we need to step up our training and protection.”

“How do we know Altan is a good guy?” Hoseok asked as he picked up noodles with his chopsticks.

Jimin finished chewing, “he said he was helping out the South Korean sanctuary, is paying for magical clothing and gave us information for nothing. I doubt he has ill intentions.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement as he wrapped noodles around some Kimchi, “If he wanted to hurt us, he had the opportunity. He's going to tutor me before work every day.”

Jungkook sent a small shadow to pick up a bowl of fried garlic, everyone went silent as it floated over to him. He casually placed three in his bowl and sent the shadow back to the other end of the coffee table, gently placing the garlic bowl down in its original spot.

“New rule,” Seokjin broke the silence, “no magic during dinner.”

Everyone except Jungkook agreed instantly.

The next day, Altan's bus pulled up exactly on time outside the tailors, he leaned out of the open driver's window, “oi lads, help me carry these rolls of fabric in will yah?”

The side door opened and the group piled in picking up the fabric stacked by the door, Namjoon liked the colours.

After ten minutes of unloading the bus, they all sat around filling out forms explaining their style and colour preferences.

Namjoon handed his form in quickly at the main desk, “Would you like to take my measurements Noona?” He asked politely.

She shook her head, “We already have them.”

Altan smiled, “One look is all it takes for them. The only thing they need is a mould of your feet.”

A man brought over seven knee-deep buckets, they gracefully floated alongside him and with a gentle flick of his hand, they moved to the floor in front of each occupied chair.

Namjoon was impressed and took his shoes and socks off, rolled up his jeans and placed his feet in the cold pink goop. The others followed suit and finished up their forms, Altan collected them up and wrote numbers on the buckets and forms to prevent confusion.

Yoongi liked magical tailors, he got to sit down and get everything made to measure without having to stand around being measured. It was fantastic.

“Thank you, Altan for doing this for us.” Seokjin smiled kindly.

The sorcerer shrugged, “you're just kids, you don't deserve to get smacked around by a dick just because you wanted to learn magic.” Altan sat down on a nearby empty chair closer to a mannequin sporting a sleek grey suit, “I had kids of my own once, their eyes lit up whenever they did magic. That's why whenever something is beyond amazing, they call it magic. Because young eyes glisten with light at magic, it's beautiful to me. I'm too old to be impressed by magic now, nothing phases me. I found out a dragon was sighted in Ireland a few years ago, despite them being extinct for nearly a thousand years it still didn't phase me. I get my excitement vicariously through newbies now, never stop loving magic.”

Yoongi looked like he was in love, “dragons are real?”

“Yes, though I only know of one being alive right now.” Altan smiled warmly.

“I love dragons so much.” Yoongi looked like he might cry from the good news.

“What are the vampires like?” Namjoon asked quietly.

Altan grimaced, “well, they don't fucking sparkle for starters. Sunlight won't bother them and garlic doesn't do shit.”

“Stake to the heart?” Namjoon suggested.

He shrugged, “Depends.”

Namjoon tilted his head, “On what?”

“On if you are trying to kill them or piss them off. The only way to kill a vampire is to make it ingest seawater, they are deeply allergic. Also, they are bloody terrifying creatures when you first see them. When the sun goes down they shed their human skin, underneath is the monster. Huge white quadruped beast, total killing machine. Not the kinda thing you'd want to kiss.”

Seokjin was wide-eyed, “Twilight would have been a very different and much shorter story...”

Everyone nodded in shocked silence as the realisation that they co-exist with these awful creatures.

Altan felt a pang of sympathy for them, they were so young and defenceless. Hearing this stuff will probably give them nightmares.

Sure enough, they all had nightmares that night.


	7. Skyfall

Jimin was so good at being nice to people, Yoongi was starting to think _that_ was more magical than throwing fireballs. With a forced smile, he handed a customer their order. The groups protective clothing arrives tomorrow which is going to add another layer of security to their living conditions, Altan has been working round the clock adding sigils to the apartment walls and doors. He claims they are unbreakable, though most things he _thought_ were pretty solid, Joon and Tae had managed to break within minutes.

Jimin wiped down tables and smiled at customers with ease, they didn't notice that his hand was hovering slightly over the cloth. He was practising his magic, discreetly enough for people to not even notice. Everyone was improving with their magic, except Namjoon, he chose the hardest discipline to master. Though Altan had been complimenting him a great deal, so that must be progress. Jimin walked back to the counter and let the cloth float to the sink while the cupboard opened and the cleaning bottle gently sank to it's assigned place on the shelf. The door closing gently behind it.

“You're getting better with air.” Yoongi complimented him.

Jimin nodded, “Water is my favourite, fire is more flashy but displaced air can blow a hole in a concrete wall. So I want to work on air, there's a famous Elemental in Ireland called Skulduggery Pleasant. He can fly.”

Yoongi nodded, “Yeah I read about him in the newest teleporting book, he worked with Professor Fletcher Renn. Teleportation teacher at Corrival Academy in Roarhaven. Apparently, his hair is his most distinctive feature.”

Jimin snorted, “So the hair is a teleporter thing?”

Yoongi nodded but didn't reply as a customer approached, “How can I help?” He gave a forced smile.

During their lunch break they teleported home, Yoongi tapped cigarette ash into the ashtray and watched Altan carve intricate symbols into the window frames. “Do you know any teleporters?”

Altan rolled his eyes, “Three, besides you. And they are all dicks, well Fletcher Renn has matured with time but Ghastly used to tell me stories about him. He's fine now but he used to be a prick. Cameron Light, may his arrogant arse rest in peace. And that Nero lad, oh there's another one. A student of Fletchers.” Altan stopped carving, a deep pensive look on his face, “Never? Apparently, good enough to have caught the Irish Sanctuary's attention.”

“What was the Teleporter Massacre?” Yoongi leaned forwards, none of his books went into detail.

Altan looked sad, he put his scalpel down and took a seat on the folding chair next to him, “There was a mortal, he went by the name Batu. He employed the Diablerie, a crazed religious group of psychopaths that worshipped the Faceless Ones. He killed the teleporters one by one until there was only young Fletcher left, you see, the Faceless Ones are sealed in another dimension. But there are things called Isthmus Anchors, they are from one reality but exist in another. Creating a link, teleporters can open portals to these dimensions using Isthmus Anchors. The Diablerie had the torso of a Faceless One. They kidnapped Fletcher and forced him to open the portal, killing the other more experienced and knowledgable ones meant they wouldn't run into any opposition. Three Faceless Ones got through, many died. Elder Bliss was torn to pieces, a man believed to be the strongest on earth, ripped apart like he was a piece of thin paper. I wasn't there, but my acquaintances were. The Sceptre Of the Ancients was used to push them back. Two died and one fled back into the portal. They have failed to return ever since.”

Yoongi's mouth was open, “Dude that sounds like a movie.”

Altan nodded, “Yeah, I'm sure Marvel would have a field day with our stories. But there's an author that publishes these stories anyway. Gordon Edgley, if you want to read something good and some slightly exaggerated truth. Look up his work. He's known to most of the global magical community.”

Later that day, Yoongi walked out of the backdoor of the coffee shop, calling his goodbyes before the door shut. The day had been a quiet one after Jimin left, mostly just regulars. He was in a good mood all things considered, however, before he could teleport home he noticed someone at the edge of the car park staring at him. Sleeves rolled up, gloves off, hair slicked back. He didn't look like he was here for a catch-up, he certainly wasn't here for hairstyling tips.

Yoongi thought he needed them though.

He recognised the guy from before, Carcinaget, an energy thrower like Hoseok. Except he had over a hundred years more experience. This guy had no idea what magic Yoongi did though, so he had the advantage. He had been binge-watching geographical documentaries and testing how far he could go, he understood his magic a lot more now and was ready to weaponise it.

Carcinaget raised a hand and light spilt from his palm, the bright energy quietly sizzled the air. Yoongi yawned in response, hiding his fear with bravado.

“Give me the stone tablet and you can survive this.” Carcinaget threatened him in broken Korean, the veins on his neck popping with each word.

Yoongi laughed, “Dude you sound like Voldemort in the first movie, _give me the stone!_ I don't have anything except my phone on me bro.” He waved his Samsung at the American.

Energy fired from Carcinaget's hand, cutting through the air towards Yoongi who remained still until the last second and popped out of existence. The energy stream died out and Carcinaget cursed when he realised he was fighting a teleporter, he looked around panicked. Regretting his decision to go after the one he assumed was the least experienced.

Teleporters were the worst type of sorcerers to fight, the only ones that can dodge bullets without moving their body. Most magic is useless against them, even after the Teleporter massacre nearly ten years ago, the ones left were still deadly.

“Where are you!?” His words fell back to English as he tried to hide the crack in his voice. His head flew around trying to scan the whole area, he didn't believe the teleporter had simply left. There was no way, Teleporters were renowned for being arrogant and vain. He would stay just to gloat or tease, it's what they do. They think they are superior because they pretty much are.

“Do you like Hawaii?” Yoongi's voice echoed around the empty car park, each syllable spoken carefully in English. He was spotted on the roof then disappeared, grinning at the back of the man's head through a chain-link fence. The fact that this experienced mage was so scared of him made him feel incredibly good and helped push down his fear, The man spun around and spotted Yoongi but he popped away as quickly as he had been seen. Carcinaget let out a frustrated whimper, chewing his bottom lip as nervous eyes zoomed around. Checking every corner and every roof, trying to keep an eye on him.

Yoongi was in an ice-cream shop in Los Angeles at night, it was closed but the freezer was on. He grabbed a cone and served himself some salted caramel scoops and popped back to the car park, licking his ice-cream with a grin.

“Sorry, what you say?” Yoongi spoke in English more confidently this time, his smug grin amplified by the dairy moustache over his top lip.

An energy ball flew at him but didn't hit him. Because he was now next to a large dumpster, he frowned. Pain hit his forehead.

“Ah! Brain freeze!” He yelled in Korean but Carcinaget didn't understand until the blue-haired teleporter started hitting his head and pointed at the ice-cream. He was a moron, a deadly moron. The equivalent of an idiot with a nuke.

Another energy ball failed to hit him, he reappeared near Carcinaget and swung a metal bat into his face with his spare hand. Popping away again right after.

Carcinaget fell back and clutched his nose, blood spilt through his fingers and dripped onto the concrete. Scrambling to get back on his feet before the teleporter could get another hit in, alas, he wasn't fast enough and Yoongi dropped a dumbbell on his spine. Carcinaget's stomach hit the floor and he had to painfully roll to shake it off, he looked up to see an easel with a blank canvas just metres away. Yoongi appeared inches away from his face and scared him so much he felt damp in his trousers, he held a paintbrush in one hand while using the other to eat his ice-cream. Dipping the bristles into the puddle of blood under Carcinaget's head, he appeared in front of the canvas and wrote in blood _SUGA._ Turning with a smile, “I have finally figured out which character I am in the Korean Avengers.”

Carcinaget stood slowly, “What?”

Yoongi smirked, “Deadpool.” He disappeared again and his opponent was getting exhausted by the games.

“Fight me like a man!” Carcinaget didn't want to fight the blue-haired teleporter any more, he wanted to go back to his hotel room.

Yoongi appeared to his right chewing at the edges of his cone, but disappeared as Carcinaget swung. The faint pop filling the Energy Throwers ears.

“So Hawaii, man, Volcanos beautiful, hot lava.” Yoongi appeared back near the door to the coffee shop and grinned at his broken English. The teleporter was more concerned with his ice-cream than the fight, it seemed.

Carcinaget's mind whirled, he had heard of teleporters dropping people into volcanos. He bolted, sprinting out of the car park as fast as he could despite his back screaming at him. Yoongi watched him go for a second before appearing at the end of the alleyway Carcinaget was running towards, he tried to stop himself but fell.

“Regalia,” Yoongi said as he walked closer, slowly, “You kill her?” He asked.

A whimper sounded from Carcinaget's throat as he lifted his grazed face off the floor, blood spilling over his dirtied skin. His hands were just as bad and the holes in the knees of his trousers were self-explanatory, he tried to maintain what little dignity he had left, lifting his head to look at the soft face of the teleporter.

“Yes, my boss wants her Rosetta Stone.” He grunted as he tried to stand up.

Yoongi lunged, upon making contact they left the alley with a pop and the wind and weightlessness shocked them. Beneath them was the Atlantic ocean but he changed his mind, next they were falling closer to the skyscrapers of New York. With another pop, they arrived at the final destination. Yoongi pushed him away as he fell towards the mouth of the Volcano, with a pop he hit his mattress. Letting out a huge sigh of relief that he wasn't dead. He did drop his ice-cream in the ocean though, so he was a little sad about that.

“Uh, Yoongi-”

“Call me Suga,” Yoongi grinned at Seokjin.

Seokjin smiled back but still seemed concerned, “why did you fall on your bed?”

Yoongi stood up and gestured for him to follow, they entered the living room kitchen and Yoongi called for a meeting while Altan quietly carved sigils into the walls and doors.

“I just dropped Carcinaget into a volcano.” Yoongi blurted unexpectedly, leftover adrenaline making his hands and knees shake.

The room exploded with 'oh my god's and 'are you okay's, he brushed it off as best he could but he was really shaken from the encounter.

Yoongi took a breath in before continuing, “He confessed to killing Namjoon's grandma for his boss.”

Namjoon's world stopped, he felt nauseous as the room spun around him. His ears filled with white noise as hands reached for him, comforting him. Were they comforting? He didn't think so, but he couldn't move, he had forgotten how to speak. A wet sensation hit his cheek, he realised he was crying. Muffled voices spoke but he didn't understand them, the only thing he understood was that his dear sweet grandmother had been brutally murdered because of a piece of rock. Yoongi had killed him, right? Namjoon felt like he was frowning but he couldn't tell for sure, Yoongi dropped him into a volcano. Energy throwers can't fly, they aren't elementals. His throat felt huge, like an apple was lodged in it, it hurt every time he swallowed. Carcinaget had a boss, so someone wanted his Grandma dead? He needed to study more, work harder, get to the point where he can use sigils efficiently. He decided, whoever the boss was, he was gonna kill them.


	8. Rosetta Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Warning
> 
> This chapter contains graphic body mutilation? I'm not really sure how to describe it, it is akin to how shapeshifters transform in the supernatural tv series. They shed and peel their skin, which is essentially what you will see here.

The whole process was surprisingly painless, though he was certain magic had something to do with that. Namjoon had spent the entire day beforehand planning out what sigils he wanted on his body, considering how small and quick Altan could carve them, there was a lot of space to fill. The toughest decision was whether he wanted his sigils to be visible like Altan's or not, Namjoon didn't want to forget where they were so he opted for visible. Though it would most likely cost him his job.

“Your sigils are gold, why?” Namjoon tilted his head to the side inquisitively.

“Well, I didn't want to press the wrong sigil so invisible was never an option,” He chuckled quietly and leaned closer to Namjoon's pectorals, continuing with the intricate tattoos, “My magic has always been gold, my eyes even turn gold. That used to scare people a lot because I looked like a Warlock, but I promise I'm not going to dislocate my jaw and gobble you up like a snicker.”

Namjoon was careful to lay still despite his confusion, “wait, what?”

Altan smiled, “Warlocks are awful creatures, light spills from their eyes and mouth. They eat souls, that's how they gain strength and power, it's very dark magic. Warlocks are just big, ugly human snakes with teeth, oh, their teeth transform during the meal to bite through bone.” Altan shook his head disapprovingly, “You know, I stuck a whole chicken in a slow cooker for six hours once and the bones crumbled like a Faceless One being shot by the Sceptre of the Ancients. They need to just cook their food, uncivilised pricks.”

Namjoon waited until the scalpel was away from his skin to laugh, “so, stay away from Warlocks at all costs?”

“Yes, and Witches, I mean, they aren't all terrible...” Altan paused weighing the statement in his mind, his false eyelashes fluttered as he thought, “scratch that, a lot of them are incredibly awful. So based on the probability of meeting a nice one, best to avoid them altogether.”

Altan continued working down Namjoon's torso for the next three hours, he rubbed paste into the skin before working on each little section. Altan did explain what it was eventually, though it was probably Namjoon's fault for not asking. This was a whole new world, he should be asking questions non-stop.

“What's with the poop paste?” Namjoon smirked as Altan backed away to view his work.

“Numbing and staining paste, sigils can be done many different ways, tattoo needle, scalpel, custom sigil pen.” Altan shrugged, “I can only seem to do it right with a small scalpel, which means if you want it to be visible I have to add pigment to the paste. Originally the paste just numbs and is often used in hospitals to ease patients pain as they heal, but I adapted it by adding a combination of leaves from the henna tree, the mignonette tree, the Egyptian privet and Japanese dyers knotweed. Which means as I carve the sigils into your skin, the scarring will heal in a pale blue hue. Magic science is fun.” He grinned as he signalled for Namjoon to turn over.

Namjoon obeyed and lay on his front, turning his head to the side, “so the tool I use is irrelevant because there is always a way to do the job.”

Altan smiled, “exactly, you don't need a tattoo gun for this job, it's good to see you learning Joon.”

He smiled and let out a small yawn as the cold paste was rubbed into the nape of his neck. His mind drifted to thoughts of his grandmother, she knew she was going to die. She knew that she would be murdered and did nothing to prevent it, his brows furrowed. Why didn't she do something to stop her murder? It made no sense to him, Altan said she was well respected in the South Korean sanctuary. She could have asked them for help or protection, just like they offered protection when they caught wind of the 7 new trainee sorcerers in Seongnam. Though they declined because Altan was helping out far more than the sanctuary would, in fact, Altan was helping out so much it was starting to make Namjoon wonder what his real reasoning was.

Altan looked up with a sad look in his eyes, “I have low-level sensitive magic, you think loudly Namjoon.”

Namjoon seemed alarmed that his notions were not as concealed as he first believed, “I just want to know why you were so quick to help out?”

Altan sighed and placed his scalpel on a tissue next to him, “The Ancients made a total of three hundred Rosetta Stones, I have most of them, there was one in particular that I owned that garnered far too much attention for my liking. The Ancients had created a way to summon five Faceless Ones using a sigil circle in case they ever needed a small but overpowered army to help them, with the Sceptre they believed it would be perfectly okay to use in emergencies due to their ability to kill the Faceless Ones once the job was done. Sadly, the church of the Faceless discovered the existence of this tablet around seventy years ago. I started to receive several attempts on my life and ambushes wherever I went, I spoke with Regalia and she promised to keep it with her. It was a secret between us and the attacks subsided when the church realised I was no longer in possession of the Stone, they tried their best to track where I had been. It took them several decades to figure out it was even in Asia, sadly your grandmother was most likely killed by the church of the Faceless. They are the only ones who want that tablet.” Altan looked emotional which was quite odd, he always seemed calm and in control, “There was a great war, the followers of the Faceless Ones versus everyone else. Back in the eighteenth century, it began, though it didn't truly end until Baron Vengeous and Nefarian Serpine were killed. They were two of Mevolent's three generals. Between them and Lord Vile, they killed so many people. I witnessed many murders with my own eyes, I infiltrated the castle Mevolent lived in. His wife, Serafina Day always wanted a cute son and she adopted me...” He paused, “Well kind of, regardless, I was the closest thing Meritorious had to a double agent. Problem with living with psychopaths is that you have to look happy when they brutally murder the people fighting for your cause on the front lines. We eventually won, but with the church of the Faceless breathing down everyone's neck, it feels like we are on the verge of a second war. If it happens again, I will not be a passive force.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement, “I support you Hyung.”

Altan giggled, “I'm thousands of years old and you call me Hyung?”

“You look younger than me.” Namjoon smiled.

“Yeah, using magic from a young age will do that to you.” Altan grinned.

“You said you have most of the Rosetta Stones, have you ever used them?” Namjoon had a curiosity creeping in his mind.

Altan nodded and then realised Namjoon couldn't see him, “Yeah, I am fluent in the Ancients Language so seeing their magic written on the Stones, it's very easy for me to learn and use. It's funny because people think the stones are all deadly but there's an entire stone dedicated to pain relief sigils, there's even a special one made for childbirth. I never need it though,” He patted his stomach, “I'm blessed enough to never have to endure that.”

Namjoon snickered through his teeth, “could I ever learn the non-deadly ones?” He tried his best to stay still as he felt the cold paste again, “I've been enjoying learning the language of magic but to learn the Ancient's language would be insanely cool.”

Altan had his reservations immediately, he watched the paste seep into the top right of Namjoon's back. “I have to be honest Namjoon, the power is immense in these sigils. You saw Spiderman?”

Namjoon nodded, “with great power comes great responsibility.”

“Yes, I need to know that you are ready for that level of responsibility.” He recovered his scalpel and returned to his tedious work, “start with the training wheels first kiddo, otherwise you'll end up flat on your face.”

Namjoon understood completely, sigils took a long time to perfect. He had to perfect them first before he could learn any old advanced ones.

Namjoon had been lying on the floor in the living room all morning, most of his room-mates had ventured to work except Yoongi who had the day off and decided his bed was too comfortable to leave it. Or so he believed until Yoongi appeared in the living room, still in his pyjamas looking rather miffed.

Namjoon couldn't look up at his face so he settled on looking at Yoongi's ankles, “You okay Hyung?”

Yoongi sat down in his armchair with an exasperated sigh, pulling a cigarette from the packet on the side table, “I just fucking sleep teleported.”

Namjoon gave Yoongi a look of concern, “You went to sleep in your room-”

“And I woke up in the parking lot at work!” Yoongi yelled while brushing down his pyjamas. Though there wasn't anything to wipe away.

Altan seemed amused by the teleporters shortcomings, “do you remember your dream?”

Yoongi remembered it all too vividly, it was a nightmare, though he didn't want to admit it, “I was just reliving the fight with Carcinaget.”

Altan nodded knowingly, “I can soothe your mind using some sensitive techniques. You probably have a form of post-traumatic stress disorder from the fight, considering it was your first conflict with a sorcerer I'm not surprised it's affecting you.”

Yoongi shrugged as he lit his cigarette, “I'm not bothered by the fight, I'm bothered by the sleep teleporting. What if I teleport to a volcano?”

“I can help Suga, just trust me,” Altan spoke in a soothing tone, like a mother calming her panicked child.

Namjoon had absolute trust in Altan, though Yoongi was not the type to trust quickly or easily. He wasn't sure what happened in that fight, but Yoongi killed a man, it has to be bothering him to some degree.

It was bothering Yoongi, he has nightmares of the fight all the time and if he closes his eyes for too long, Carcinaget's screams echo in his ears as he fell into the volcano. He could still see the whites of his eyes, it haunted him, he needed help but didn't want to admit it.

Jungkook recoiled upon seeing the cadavers face, “dude, faces like yours are why catfishing exists.”

He took a deep breath and went to work, preparing the body for embalming. Now that he had magic it was a quicker process, syringes floated to him and switches turned themselves on. A buzzer sounded and he turned, someone was outside. He walked to the intercom and pressed the talk button, “Seongnam Funeral Service, Jeon Jungkook Junior Mortician, how can I help?”

The girl on the monitor was very pretty and Jungkook was blushing as he spoke.

“I'm Amaris, the Junior stylist, I was booked to do Mr Kang's hair and make-up once he finishes embalming.” She smiled and Jungkook melted, he buzzed her in.

The sun was low in the sky as he worked to tidy his station, hoping the girl would be impressed by his organised work area.

She eventually entered the room and smiled, stepping forward with a bow. She sat in a nearby chair, being very quiet, just waiting for the embalming. Staring out of the small window as the sun began to set.

“The sunset is so exciting.” She mused softly, a muffled crack came from her neck.

Jungkook wasn't looking at her, he was calibrating the embalming machine to make sure Mr Kang wasn't pumped with too much fluid, “Exciting? Why?”

She caught a tooth as it slipped from her mouth, “you never really know what's to come when the sun sets.”

He snickered, “well I know the night is coming.” He was doing his best to busy himself, unable to look the girl in the eyes.

She nodded and her neck cracked, snapping to the right, “that may be true, but what lurks in the night, beyond the shadows is always a mystery until we open our eyes.” She reached up to scratch the itch on her cheek and the skin peeled away, frosted white skin was underneath with a marbling of veins.

Jungkook seemed cocky, “some of us feel more comfortable in the shadows,” he put his hand instinctively on his belt, it felt colder than usual. Perhaps a new corpse had just been brought into the parlour?

She calmly began peeling at the skin on her arms as the sun disappeared completely, “I think even necromancers should be afraid of creatures that dwell in the night.”

Jungkook whirled around in time to see Amaris stand up and rip the skin off her scalp, snarling as she did. He was in a sealed building, his phone was in his locker, three rooms away. He couldn't shadow walk yet, no escape, no help.

Bones cracked and elongated as they emerged from their peach prison, her clothes were shredded and discarded.

Jungkook's eyes flashed around the room, he was alone, his Hyungs weren't here.

She suddenly became an it, watching him as it grew in size. Claws scratched the concrete floor as the vampire settled onto all fours, pure white, pure muscle and pure horror.


End file.
